Sorcerer Ninja
by Bio-Flame
Summary: Naruto found a spell book when he was four. how will the Naruverse change because of this. NaruHinaharem
1. Chapter 1

**Before you try and kill me my internet's down and I'm using my grandmother's computer. Ok this is one of my more crazier ideas but bare with me on this one. I probably will update this one when I have a case of writer's block for my other stories. **

**I don't own anything.**

(Forest of Death)

It was midnight in Konoha. At this time of night one would think that a child especially a four-year old will be sleeping in their beds after their parents tucked them in and tell them they loved, but this is not the case for Naruto Uzumaki. He chased into the forest by a angry mob. This forest is a haven for those who seek danger and death. It's inhabitants grow to demonic proportions and even the plant life lust for blood. Sadly this is the only place in the village young Naruto truly feels safe.

You see four years ago the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon attack the village. It was only stopped by the forth hokage by a act of courage and selflessness gave his own life to seal the fox into a infant. His last wish was for the new born to be seen as a hero… but it was not to be. Instead of love and compassion they hated and despised the infant. In order to protect the child the third hokage made it forbidden to manage the sealing to the younger generations or harm the boy. Sadly it didn't work, the child was outcast, hated, and almost killed multiple times. Naruto is this child.

"Why do they hate me?" the young blond asked for the hundred time. He was just walking to the orphanage when a crowd of drunks started to chase him again.

"I never did any-ahh!" Naruto scream as the ground under him crumpled away. "Ah" he cried in pain after he landed on the stone ground. "Where am I?" the blond asked as he looked around the room. The room itself was quite impressive. It had limestone walls with green glowing carvings that illuminated the room. At it's center was a granite pedestal. Walking over to pedestal Naruto saw there was a old book on it. The book had a brown leather cover with golden trim. The design of the trim had a arrow pointed out of each side towards the center at a four pointed star.

Carefully Naruto open the book. To his surprised the words looked brand new and was perfectly clear. Silently thanking the matron at the orphanage taught him to read.

(Book)

"To whom ever reads this you have discovered what maybe the last spell book in existents. I write this in hope that magic will be in the world once again. Magic is a powerful art that can be used for great good or a great evil. I hope that you will cause the former.

Magic is can only be created through the fusion of mana, chi, and emotions. Some spells require love, anger, sorrow, and courage. There are multiple types of magic. They are healing, death, fire, ice, and wind magic. Each has their strengths and weaknesses.

I have wrote down all I know and as my last wish I want you reader to bring back magic to it's full glory."

(Room)

Naruto set down the book trying to digest the information he just read. Here in his hands was the last spell book and a dead man's last wish. The last part reminded him something a long time ago. He came to the orphanage covered in cuts and bruises because of another beating. The matron quickly helped him. When he asked her why she just said they're idiots that can't honor a dying wish.

"I don't want to be like them and this might help me become the hokage." Standing up Naruto had fire in his eyes. "I will bring magic back to this world or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed. Looking around he noticed a flight of stairs. Holding the book with both arms he started to climb up.

(Hokage's Office)

After a long day of hard work Hiruzen finally finish the fearsome fiend known as paperwork. It was less than a minute later one of his most trusted anbu appeared in front of him.

"Sir Naruto have not return to the orphanage. After scouting out we have found a group of drinks boasting that they drove of the "demon" into the forest of death. They are currently in chains at the I&D department." he finish.

"Thank you. Now let's hurry Naruto may be in danger. The forest of death highly dangerous." Hiruzen said. The worry was easily seen in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Anbu replied.

"Minato, Kushina. Forgive me. I have failed you both."

(Forest of death)

Naruto fallowed the steps to see that it lead to another room. This unlike the last room this one looked like a bed room. Their was a dresser on the left side of the room. A bed that looks like it had enough for two with a chest at the end of it. There was another door on the right side of the wall. The room had the same carvings in the room as the last for light. Getting on top of the bed Naruto closed his eyes to get some sleep after a long day.

(Mindscape)

Feeling cold stone floor instead of a bed Naruto bolted up to see that the room he was in was now a sewer.

"What the?" he exclaimed.

"**Come closer"** a voice called.

Obeying the voice the four year old walked towards the voice. After a couple of minutes he came to a giant cage door that had a piece of paper holding it shut.

"**So my new jailor has arrive."** the voice said behind the cage.

"Who are and where are we? And what did you mean by jailor?" Naruto asked.

"**So many things kept hidden from you. Your mother would be pist if she was alive. As for your first question we are in your mindscape. A place where representations of yourself can be seen as well as me. As for who I am"** the voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal a giant fox. **"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"But how the forth killed you years ago!" the blond exclaim.

"**No kit. He was powerful, I'll give him that, but the only way to beat was to seal me away into a human container."**

"So I am a monster." Naruto choked out.

"**Don't you dare say that! You are one of the most kindest beings I have ever meet! If your mother was alive she would killed any one who dare say otherwise!"** Kyuubi bellowed.

"You knew my mother?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes kit, she was my container before you. When she was pregnant with you I sent some of my youki to the womb to make you stronger and healer faster. We were good friends." **Kyuubi explained.

"Then why did you attack the village?"

"**I was forced out of the seal and controlled, luckily the forth stopped me before I caused too much damage. Before we continue I know you want to know what happen to your parents."** see him nod the fox continued. **"Your mother unfortunately died because of birth problems and me being pulled out. As for your father he's dead as well but I can't tell you who he is because your can't handle it right now. But what I can tell you is they both loved you with all their hearts." **Kyuubi finished.

"Thank you Kyuubi. At least now I know they cared."

"**They did trust me on that one. Now that we're here I have a deal to give you like I did with you mother."** Kyuubi said.

"What's that?"

"**Simple I help you learn new jutsu and all you have to do is get stronger. The reason I want you to get stronger is a matter of pride. I'm the strongest of the tailed beast and it would be humiliating if my container is weak."** Kyuubi finished.

"Ok I can agree to that. But before I go who controlled you?

"**I'll tell you when your ready now go and sleep, you have a long tomorrow."**

With that Naruto faded away.

(Forest of death)

"Hokage-sama! We have his trail!" one Anbu yelled.

"Good let's hurry this place is dangerous at night." The fire shadow ordered.

They fallowed the trail until they found the hole Naruto fell through.

"This is where the trail ends." the Anbu said.

Quickly Hiruzen climbed down into the room.

"What the hell?" the kage thought. Seeing the stair case he quickly found Naruto sleeping on the bed.

"Thank Kami." Hiruzen sigh. At the noise Naruto woke up seeing the Kage and anbu in front of him.

"Hey old man, any thing you need to tell me." the toddler asked.

Surprised at the remark Hiruzen answered. "Naruto what are you talking about? I'm here to bring you back to the orphanage."

"Oh really. So your not going to tell that Kyuubi is sealed inside me or that my mother was his last container!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto don't be silly, kyuubi is dead." Hiruzen replied hoping that he didn't find out.

"Then I guess a dead fox does tell tales seeing I talked to him. And for going back. The answer is no I'm staying right here." The angry blond said.

"You talked to it!" one of the anbu yelled.

"Yes, I did. He told me who my mother was." Naruto replied.

"Naruto I was going to tell you when you are a chunin or sixteen." Hiruzen finally said.

"Well that was stupid. First of all you betrayed my trust, second you gotten so weak the civilians on the council are now ordering you around, and finally what if you died before then. I would have never known." Naruto finished.

"How dare you speak to the Hokage like that you-" an anbu began but he was cut off by Hiruzen

"He can because he's right. I should have told him when he was younger. Naruto why would you want to stay here?"

"The villagers are getting bolder old man. I was only in front of the orphanage when they started to chase me. It's only a matter of time before they attack the place just to get to me. Here on the other hand no one comes here and with Kyu's help I can get stronger and take that hat of yours." Naruto explain.

"Naruto are you sure you trust the fox?" Hiruzen asked.

"The same could be asked about you." He countered.

"All right Naruto but are you still going to be a shinobi?" the defeated kage asked.

"Of coarse old man. Someone has to replace the current kage. I hear he's going senile." Naruto smirked.

"Right…HEY WAIT!" The kage yelled while the anbu tried to hold their laughter.

"All right old man I'm hitting the hay." Naruto yawned.

"Good night Naruto." with that they left the blond to sleep.

(Mourning)

"**KIT WAKE UP!"**

Thump! "Kyuubi what the heck?" Naruto yelled as he picked himself off the ground.

"**Well we need you to get a start on your training first of all and second I was right, both you and your mother both land on your asses when I wake up!"** The fox snickered.

"Great." the blonde groan.

"**Come on let's look around here. This place may have some stuff we could use."**

"Like kunai and shuriken."

"**More like clothes and food kit. Besides I doubt a sorcerer would have those, but there may be a forge here. If so I can teach you how to make your own weapons." **

"Why a giant fox demon need to know that?"

"**Boredom motivates a lot."**

"Oh."

Deciding to start with the chest he opened it to find some old clothes and three books. One was on cooking, the second on sewing, and the final one on crafting. The last one caught Naruto's eye.

"**I see that one caught your attention kit. Crafting is when you create ingredients for spells or potions. It's also used for making weapons stronger."**

Nodding his head Naruto put the books with the spell book and walk towards the door. Seeing that he was too tired form last night he never got to look at it. Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of a room full of beakers, burners, and glass containers. In a corner of the room was a forge like kyuubi said.

"Looks like you were right about the forge Kyu."

"**Damn straight kit. Now head to the room where you fell in so I can teach you a very useful jutsu."**

Quickly the blond ran to the pedestal room waiting for instructions.

"**All right kit this jutsu is very versatile in it's uses. It's called the shadow clone jutsu. This juts allows you make a solid copy of yourself. When destroyed or released all the memories of the clones will go to it's owner. But this jutsu drains a lot of chakra but for you this won't be a problem because of your large reserves." **

"Wow, if it wasn't for the drawback everyone would use it."

"**Yeah your mother used them to get out of cleaning." **Kyuubi laughed this only caused a sweat drop form the blond.

After Kyuubi gave him the hand signs he got to work and after a couple tries he finally got it.

"**Good. Now that you got it, create four clones to read the books. When ever they finish a chapter had them make a clone then disperse. This way you won't get a headache form over information. After that send fifty through out the forest so you can get to know it better. While they do that you will be doing a hundred push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks, with three minutes between each exercise."**

"This is going to be a long year."

"**That's right now get to work!"**

**Ok one of my more longer chapters but I think it was pretty good. **

**If you guys want more please sent feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this starts I will have Naruto a little bit more mature than the average child. I mean what child wouldn't be when their childhood is basically taken away and raised by a demon fox.**

**I don't own anything.**

Underline =spells

"**Raise and shine kit!"**

"Must you do that every mourning?" the now five-year old Naruto asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"**Yes I do." **

"Pain in the ass fox." the blond mumbled. Getting out of bed he gotten dressed into a pair of black pants and a white vest with the a black trim. Walking into to the craft room he pulled out a green gem out of the pot he left to boil over night.

"**I have to admit kit, you're a great crafter."** it was true. Over the past year Naruto have excelled in crafting, forging, and cooking. His ability in spells and jutsu were nothing to spit at either.

Adding the emerald next to other gems one sapphire the other ruby. Each representing a magic element. Emerald for healing, ruby for fire, and sapphire for ice.

"Yeah but it's going to be a bitch to carry all these around with me."

"**Then get the old man to give you a book on sealing. I mean it's in your blood, your mother was great in seals." **

"Then how come you didn't bring it up before?"

"**Do you know how suspicious it would look like if a demon that is "sealed" away to talk about sealing." **

"I see your point. Come on we better get there before a lot of villagers wake up."

Grabbing a black cloak and pulling the hood up to hide his face he set off.

(Village)

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop the young spell caster stopped to see the a parade and celebration happening. Dropping into a near by alley he leaned in to get a better look. At the front of the parade was three shinobi wearing kumo headbands.

"_Looks like the leaf and cloud have form an alliance but something's off about this._ Naruto thought.

"**I agree kit. The leader is wearing a fake smile unlike the other to. He's up to something." **

"_Your right. We better keep an eye on him. The books on sealing can wait later. For now we'll Shadow this guy and if he tries something I'll stop him."_

"**That will be wise kit, but if he does pulls something how would you stop him?"**

"_Well if I kill him it could cause a incident so that's scraped. I guess my best bet would be to use a freeze spell on him so he can't move."_

"**But how are you going to fallow him with out being seen?"**

Naruto smirked and started to chant. "I will never to be seen by thee, for the shadows conceal me. Shadow Cloak!" as he finished his body was covered in shadows.

"Naras eat your heart out." Naruto chuckled.

(Night time Hyuuga compound)

After shadowing the ambassador the entire day, Naruto notice he got more smug as the sun set. Making sure the ambassador never left his sight Naruto trailed him until he reached the Hyuuga compound.

"_What the hell? Why would the Kumo Ambassador come here?"_ the blond thought.

"**Kit I think I have an answer but your not going to like it."**

"_What is it Kyu?"_ Naruto asked worried. Kyuubi even though was friendly was still a dick at times but to be weary of Naruto's reaction it meant trouble.

"**Well there two really. He could be here to assassinate the head or…"**

"_Or what Kyu?"_

"**Or he's here to kidnap someone to use as a breeding stock for his village." **Kyuubi growled out in anger.

"_That won't happen!" _Naruto mentally yelled. For the past year Kyuubi have taught him many things and one was clan politics. As soon the part the breeding stock part ended Naruto was in a blind rage that led him to kill a pride of tigers in a very brutal fashion.

"**I know you won't kit but if we act now there won't be any proof to back us up. For now wait to get him red handed."**

Knowing that Kyuubi was right Naruto waited for the Ambassador to get out of the compound. The wait wasn't really long. It was almost fifteen minutes when the ambassador came out with a sack over his shoulder.

"_Looks like you were right Kyu. This fucker is a dead man."___

"**Hold on kit I want him dead just as much as you but remember what could happen if you kill him!"** Kyuubi said trying to get him to stick to his plan.

"_Fine but he will pay."_

Jumping in front of the would be kidnapper Naruto started to chant "Winter's cold, but your heart's colder, now your limbs begin to freeze, ice is freezing you in place, now begin to stop your pace. Ice Prison!"

"What the fuck?" the idiot yelled. He stopped as soon as the chant began and dropped the sack.. Now his entire body up to his neck is covered in ice.

"Like it. It's called ice prison because it freezes your entire body in a block of ice." Naruto said as he canceled out Shadow Cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" the Kidnapper yelled. Instead of answering Naruto knocked him out. Going over to the dropped bag Naruto pull out a kunai and cut it open. Inside was a terrified girl who look a year younger then him. She had blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and was wearing a night kimoto.

"Hey there. Don't be scared he won't hurt you anymore." He said gently.

"T-thank y-you." she stuttered.

"No problem. My names Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." the now identified Hinata said. Before anything else could be said a new voice joined the group.

"Hinata!" a older version of Hinata yelled as she pick the young girl up in a tight embrace. Trailing shortly behind her was a man with black hair and pale eyes. It was the clan head Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"M-mother, F-father. I'm o-ok. Naruto-kun saved m-me." she said without realizing the suffix.

Now turning to the now noticed Naruto with a shock expression.

"How? Your just a child and yet you can use ice release?." Hinamori asked.

"I been training. But more importantly let's deal with this trash first." Naruto said as he motioned to the Kumo nin.

"With pleasure." Hiashi said getting into the gentle fist stance.

"Hyuuga-sama! I know you want him dead, and frankly I do to, but he's worth more alive then dead!" Naruto exclaimed trying to calm the enrage father down. During this the now awaken Kumo nin smirked at Naruto's statement. To bad for him Naruto notice.

"Besides, he will be in more pain if Ikibi and Anko get to him." Naruto smirked making the nin pale at the names of the two infamous torture specialist.

"He's right, Hiashi." Hiruzen said making them turn around in shock and the Kumo nin to pale more.

"Hai Hokage-sama. We will be returning to bed now. We'll talk about this in the morning." turning to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-sama for saving my daughter." Hiashi said.

"No sama, pearl-eyes. I'm not the hokage…yet at least. Besides I have my mom's personally and you know she hated formalities." Naruto said as he disappeared in the night.

A now wide eyed Hiashi turned to a smirking Hiruzen. "The only two people to ever call me that was my two teammates, and seeing that he's not Tsume's son then that would mean?"

"That's right he's her son." Hiruzen replied.

"But who's the father?" Hiashi asked.

"If you can't see then your blind." Hiruzen said as he watch the frozen prick be carried off.

Returning to bed with his wife and daughter, Hiashi was in deep thought. _"So Tomato-chan had a son. I hope he doesn't get her perverted nature. I still gets nose bleeds form those days when she felt…descriptive of her dreams. Wait…didn't she make me sign a contract after she got me drunk. All see said that I know what it was when see got a son. Why do I suddenly feel dread flowing throughout my being."_

Little did he know Hinata felt a great joy through hers.

(Naruto's den)

After just getting back form the hyuuga compound Naruto was bored. True a normal child would be tired from tonight's event but this is Naruto. His stamina and energy was almost endless.

"Hey Kyu, do you know what to do?"

"**Well I would look in that spell book of yours. I mean their could be something useful in there seeing you haven't read the whole thing yet."**

"Hey it's not my fault, that thing's like a million pages." Naruto groan. Even though he was half way through the beginner's spell it was only five hundred pages until the next level of casting.

Walking over to the book Naruto decided to take a sneak peek at the intermediate spells. After skimming a few pages, one caught his eye.

(Book)

Name: Animal guardian

Description: This spell let's you created a personal guardian and friend in the shape of any animal for yourself or a friend.

Items Needed: Something from an animal (feathers, fur, bones, and or teeth), couple drops of blood form the person the spell's for, and a gem (this ingredient is optional but if used the guardian gains that magical ability.) and a summoning circle.

What to do: create a circle with four triangles in it. One in the center and the other three on each point. (AN: for a better image just think gilmon's {sp?} symbol on his chest). Then place each item on the outer triangles. After finished chant "Guardian of the wild, I call upon thee, to protect (the owner's blood name), I summon thee". If done correctly the animal of your choice.

Note: the guardian will gain the blood donator's purest qualities. For example if a evil person gives blood the guardian will not be evil but will gain the best qualities, not their worst.

(AN: To any one who is impressionable do not do this I made it up! I really don't need a law suit form people who cut them selves doing this!"

(Naruto)

"**This seems useful."** Kyuubi piped up.

"I agree, this could also help Hinata in case Kumo did send the kidnapper."

"**You as well kit. This spell will give and extra set of eyes in case those idiots try something…again."**

It was true, every time Naruto venture in the village a few villagers try to gang up on him. Key word try, after Naruto found out who his mother was he would not let insult her by just taking their beatings. When they attacked, he defended himself. Most times it ended with them having a case of frostbite and a large bump on the head.

"Looks like I have something to do."

(First animal location)

Jumping through the trees of the forest of death Naruto came to his first animal.

Below him was a old rotten log with stones surrounding the area.

"Let's see if we can do this in a civil manner. Speaking with all creatures, tear down the wall between human and nature. Animal Tongue!"

Jumping down to the forest floor the animal emerged form hiding. It was a snake that was fifty-feet long and thick as a telephone post. The scales were dark brown and it had two red makings that looks like crying tears.

"What are you doing here Human? Come to do to me what you did to the tigers?" the snake hissed.

"Not at all, besides the tigers attacked me first and I was in a bad mood that day. I am here to asked you for something." Naruto calmly said.

"And what could you possibly want for me?" the snake asked.

"I wish to obtain some of the scales you have shed. I rather asked first instead of having to fight for no reason." Naruto said.

"Very well human, seeing that you could have attack me to gain what you want I shall give you it." it said returning to it's log for a second it came out with a scale but it had a pair of daggers embedded in it. Taking the scale Naruto looked up to asked a question but the snake beat him to it.

"Take those daggers boy, all it reminds me of a bad tasting meal, if you can make use of them then do so." with that the snake slithered back to it's den.

(Second animal location)

Once again Naruto Jumped down into a small clearing. In front of him was a pride of panthers. Hoping they won't attack him because of the tigers, he made his presents know.

"Umm Hello?"

Looking up at him one panther rose up. By the looks of him, he seem to be the leader. It was five feet tall, black fur, green glowing eyes with a scar going through one.

"So it's the tiger slayer. What do we owe the honor?" the Panther said.

"I'm here to ask you for any claws or teeth you have lost in the past." Naruto said.

"Fine then, after all you did take out that group of rouges." the Panther said.

"Rouges?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they left their pride and attacked mine, they were the ones who gave me this scar. With them gone my pride will be safer." the feline said as he gave Naruto some teeth and claws.

"Thank you." with that Naruto left.

(Third animal location)

Coming to a den in a tree Naruto was a little nervous about this animal.

"Hello any one here?" he asked.

A dark growl came form the den. Slowly a fox came out of the shadows. She was an average size fox and had nothing to distinguish it form any other fox.

"Tell me what your doing here human. If you're here to harm my kits, I'll bite your balls off before you could move." Except a fierce reputation of killing humans when they try to harm her kits.

"Not at all! I'm here to ask for any fur, teeth, or claws you shed." Naruto said quickly.

"If I give you those will you leave peacefully?" she asked. Seeing him nod his head, she gave him what he wanted and Naruto left as fast as he can.

(Naruto's)

Returning to his home Naruto place his findings on his dresser and went right to bed.

"Man that was fun." Naruto said sarcastically. All he got was Kyuubi laughing.

(Mourning)

Waking up in the usual manner of having a Kyuubi alarm clock, Naruto gotten dress and went to the spell room as he called it. Taking a piece of chalk Naruto drew two summoning circles and left to the Hokage tower. His plan was to have Hiashi's and Hinata's permission to give her a animal guardian.

As he traveled down the Naruto noticed no one was up yet. Smiling to himself as finally came to the tower. Knowing the secretary won't let him in he decided to go through the window.

(Hokage's office)

Currently Hiashi, Hinata, Hinamori, and Hiruzen were about to finish the meeting when a black and white clad five-year old blond jumped through the window.

"Hey old man, am I interrupting." Naruto apologized.

"Unpredictable as ever. Huh Naruto." the kage said.

"Darn straight." he smirked.

"Now may I ask what your doing here?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well I'm here for to reasons. The first is to ask Hyuuga-sama permission from him, his wife, and Hinata-chan." Naruto explained.

"Permission for what?" Hiashi asked. _"What could he want that requires our permission. Money, no he's five and looks well off. Power, no once again he's five. Marriage, no It can't be! My little girl is too young! If he asked that I'll destroy him!"_ Hinamori was thinking the same thing but thought it was romantic and cute.

"I need your permission to give Hinata a personal guardian in case this ever happens again. She's only four right now so she can't defend herself. But in other to make the guardian I need a couple drops of her blood." Seeing the worried look on the girl's face Naruto continued. "If it makes you more comfortable I'll go first and the Hokage can be a witness."

The three Hyuuga thought for a couple minutes. Surprisingly Hinata spoke first.

"A-all r-right. I'll d-do it." she said. This shock all who are present.

"Hina-chan are you sure sweetie? No one would be mad if you don't do it." Hinamori asked.

"H-hai. I'm sure, I trust N-Naruto-kun." She replied.

"Alright then. The Hokage will bring you to my home in an hour, I will need time to get things ready. Old man the last part I wanted to talk to you about if I can get a book on sealing?" Naruto asked.

"All right but why sealing?" Hiruzen asked.

"If I'm suppose to be the best Hokage, I'll need to surpass the forth and he was the best in sealing." Naruto explained.

"All right then." pulling out a book from the desk's drawer and gave him a book. With that Naruto left.

(One hour later)

Standing at the entrance of the forest of death was the Hyuuga family and the third.

"Lord Hokage you can't really expect me to believe that a five year old lives here." Hiashi said in disbelief.

"Naruto prefers to live here. He feels that it's safer to live here then the village." sigh sadly.

A short time later the four came to Naruto's den.

"He lives in the ground?" Hinamori asked.

"This is where I can read and train in private." Naruto's voice came from below.

They jumped down into the room to see Naruto and the two summoning circles.

"All right let's begin." he said.

**Well that a wrap. Now I have a now who ever want Hinata's animal to be it will be these choices. **

**A. tiger**

**B. panther**

**C. fox**

**Please give your answer in your review.**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I was going to wait for the poll but I got impatient. I know it's rude but it's true. To those who complain that my others stories are going to fast or the grammar is wrong time to time give me a break I suck at typing. The good news I have internet again so I can update more.**

**Warning there will be a time skip in this chapter to move things along.**

**To those with ideas for new types of spells, and categories, send me a message and I'll check on it. **

**I don't own anything.**

Underline =spells

**Bold**= Demon speaking

_Italic_= thinking

Begin.

"Naruto, I'm afraid I don't understand. How is this suppose to give Hinata a guard?" Hiashi asked.

"Let me explain. What I'm about to do is complex. You see I need two to three things. The first is the most important. For this to work I need something that holds life itself. Namely blood, it's has life and part of the soul of a living thing. The second is bio-mass of an animal, this gives the guardian a form, and last is a mystic gem, this last ingredient gives the guardian a special ability. Currently I have three, one for fire, ice and healing." Naruto explained.

"I never heard of a jutsu such as this." Hinamori said.

"That's because it's not a jutsu but something similar, which I'll keep to myself." Naruto said as he turned to Hinata. Now before we begin I need you to make a couple of choices." pulling you the gems and animal parts from his pack. "As I said I have three gems and four types of animals to choose from. The first is a snake, second is a tiger, third is panther, and finally a fox. Which will you choose?" Naruto asked.

"May I-I pick f-fox and h-healing." Hinata asked.

"_That's surprising. I thought she wouldn't pick fox because of kyuubi!"_ Naruto thought.

"**A girl after your heart kit.**" Kyuubi mocked.

"_What was that kyu?"_

"**Nothing**" Kyuubi smirked.

"All right then but may I asked why foxes, I would have thought you pick something different after the kyuubi attack?" Naruto asked as he placed the items in position.

"Even t-though Kyuubi attacked, I still l-like foxes." Hinata replied.

"Ok then as I promise I'll go first to show that nothing bad will happen." Naruto said while grabbing the sapphire and fox fang.

After placing the items in place he pulled out a kunai and cut his thumb and let a couple of drops land in the third triangle and began to chant.

"Guardian of the wild, I call upon thee, protect me, I summon thee". with that the circle began to glow blue. Each ingredient started to float into the air and move to the center triangle. The sapphire began to break down to energy and surround the fang in a blue orb. Once that was finish the blood drops began to grow and warp around the orb taking the shape of a fox. Bone and muscle tissue began to grow, then skin and fur. As it was almost over something unexpected happened. While Naruto wasn't aware his eyes turn crimson and slit as an almost invisible amount of youki went into the new creation. With one last flash of light the fox landed on it's paws. There in front of the small group was a foot tall, dark blue fox with black tip ears, paws, and tail.

Everyone was silent. Moments past as they watch the fox slowly began to walk towards Naruto. When it was in front of him it smirked.

"Hi, the names Shard, you must be my partner." the now identified Shard said.

"Partner?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah I was made with your blood, so I'm your partner." Shard replied.

"Makes sense." turning to Hinata "Now are you sure about this Hinata. Even though it's only cost a couple amounts of blood this will be permanent."

Hinata look straight into his eyes showing Naruto something he first seen in the girl's eyes. A flame of determination coursing through them. "Yes Naruto-kun, I am sure." she said surprising everyone that she didn't stutter.

Now standing in front of the third triangle Hinata did the same as Naruto's, making sure a couple drops were in it. Once again Naruto began the chant.

"Guardian of the wild, I call upon thee to protect Hinata I summon thee".

Just as before the circle glowed but green this time, the three ingredients floated into air, the gem turn into a green orb and surround the fang. The blood grew and wrapped around the orb. Bone, muscle tissue, skin and fur formed. Once again Naruto didn't notice the small amount of youki go into the creature. Now in front of them was a dark green fox with light green tipped ears, paws, and tail.

The new fox looked at Hinata and approached her.

"Hello, my name is Rena. Pleased to meet you partner." The now identified Rena said.

"Nice to meet you too Rena, my name is Hinata."

"I know. Since your blood was used I have your memories." Rena replied.

Naruto turned to Shard. "Do you have my memories as well?"

"_Yeah, if you didn't skip ahead there may have been something to tell you the spell does that._" Shard telepathically said.

"We can talk through thoughts as well." Naruto exclaimed. Lucky for him everyone else assumed that he was telling them not realizing it himself.

"That's convenient. If either of you become ninja you can provide information to each other on the battle field." Hiashi said deep in thought.

"Excuse me Naruto-san but if Rena is made with Hinata's blood would that mean that she will have the Bakyugaun?" Hinamori asked.

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought for a couple moments. Unknown to everyone else he was actually talking to Kyuubi and Shard.

"It's possible. The technique wasn't based for blood limit users so I can't be sure. But if I have to guess there is a high chance of Rena gaining the Bakyugaun. If so contact me so I can add it to my personal notes."

"Alright we'll be sure to do so. Before we leave though is there any thing we should be aware of." Hiashi asked.

"Besides gaining abilities that are relative to gem used over time I can't think of any." Naruto replied.

With that the now four members of the Hyuuga family left after saying thanks. Thus leaving the Kage alone with the spell caster and fox.

"Old man I didn't want to ask in front of them but what did you learn form the Kumo nin?" Naruto asked.

"If it was any other child I wouldn't say this but seeing your directly involved I guess I can tell you. At first he was saying he was ordered by the Riakage to kidnapped Hinata, but after several rounds with Anko and Inoichi it turned out he was part of a coup. We gotten the leaders names and send them to the Riakage." Hiruzen explained.

"I see. Well old man we have to get to training. Kyuubi wants me to start doing the water walking exercise and knowing him he'll have me going them over a alligator infested water." Naruto deflated.

"**If there were hippos I would made you do it with them. There much more aggressive than gators**" Kyuubi said making Naruto and Shard sweat drop.

"Is he trying to kill you?"

"No, just make me stronger."

The kage nodded and left the two alone.

"Glad I'm not joining you." Shard said.

"**Guess again ice kit, you gain his charka supply so you need training as well!**"

"Were fucked aren't we?" Shard asked

"Yes we are." Naruto groaned.

(Two years later)

Two years have past and things were looking good. Cloud and the leaf worked on a stronger alliance after the coup members were imprisoned. As it turned out the coup was to start as soon the wannabe kidnapper arrive with their prize.

Things were looking up for the young spell caster as well. Naruto and Hinata relationship went from stranger and damsel in distress to best friends. This made both Hiruzen and Hinata's parents happy. The reasons were simple, while Hiruzen did trusted Naruto but he was worried that he would become like his former student because he wasn't socializing much, the reason Hinata's parents were happy was that Naruto was getting Hinata out of her shell.

As predicted Rena gained the Bakyugaun from Hinata's blood, but this wasn't the only thing that happen with the two foxes. Both grown a second tail! When this first happen Naruto didn't understand how, luckily for him Kyuubi told him that some of his youki was mixed in with the spell. When Rena gain her second tail Naruto said because Kyuubi died on the day of his birth, some of kyuubi's youki was absorb by his developing charka coils. She was able to believe it. Naruto hated to lie but he promise himself to tell her the truth later. But he was able to tell her that because of youki Rena and Shard were able to shift forms to look like normal foxes.

But all good things must come to a end for today the young Spell caster came to realized something.

"I'm limited on ingredients!" It was true while Naruto was able to gain materials for his craft, he was limited on variety. He didn't notice before because the beginner craft ingredients were easy and repeated, but unfortunately for him the intermediate crafts required things that were very rare in Konaha.

"That really sucks. This one you need blue seaweed and limestone iron to make your daggers more lethal." Shad said.

"**Looks like your out of luck kit.**" Kyuubi said agreeing with Shard.

"Maybe not. While things maybe rare here their not in other places. If I travel around I might find things I may need." Naruto said after some thought.

"Your thinking about leaving?" Shard yelled.

"Not permanently, just a traveling trip to so gain and find supply sources. At worse I'll be gone until the academy start, which is in three years."

"What about Hinata, she is your best friend after all." Shard said.

"Your right she'll be upset if she finds out I'll be gone with out saying something."

"**Then use one of those transportation seals you made. If you gave the receiver seal to her then you would be able to teleport here. Plus if you run into trouble you'll have an escaped plan.**"

"Good idea Kyu." walking over to his dresser Naruto grabbed his cloak and carrier pouch. His cloak was still black but he added a white trim to the edges of it. After putting a couple of things in his pouch and taking off to his first destination.

(Hokage office)

Hiruzen was considering his options. The wrong choice could lead to major consequences, one hand he could let this happen and keep going, the other he could use a fire jutsu to incinerate the bustard in front of him. He was about to make his choice when Naruto and Shard jumped in through the window. Taking the kage mind of f the paperwork in front of him.

"Hey old man I'm here to ask your permission for something."

"What is it Naruto?" The hokage asked.

"Well I was wondering if I can travel out side the village for a few years?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto what about becoming a ninja? Or Hinata, I thought you were friends?" Hiruzen said.

"I meant for training, I'm still going to be a shinobi and I'm telling Hinata after I leave here. I'll be back in three years or sooner."

"Be that as it may Naruto but your still seven years old, I can't in good sprit let you just" Hiruzen said before Naruto cut him off.

"I tell you the secret to defeating paperwork."

"I'LL GIVE SANNIN PASSES! Just tell me the secret!" Hiruzen said while shaking the seven year old. This caused the anbu in the shadows to sweat drop that a kid could break a harden war torn leader to beg.

"Sign them first and I'll tell you." Naruto was playing hard ball and the everyone knew it.

"Fine!" quickly finding the passes and filling them out he handed them to Naruto. "Now tell me!"

"Two words, shadow clones. See yeah around." with that a now free to leave when and go where want Naruto left.

After that Hiruzen eye's widen "I been played by a kid."

"_No shit Sherlock" _the anbu thought at once.

(Hyuuga compound)

"Well here's the tuff part." Naruto mumble.

Sneaking in the compound Naruto walked down the halls looking for one person. Turning the corner he found him.

"Hey Uzi."

"How did you sneak by this time?" Uzi sighed.

"South side, two guards were asleep." Naruto said.

"I'm going have to get them replaced. Here to see Hinata I take it."

"Yeah. See yeah Uzi." for the past two years, Naruto been sneaking in and testing security. Uzi the head guard found it a challenge to make an unstoppable defense. But he forgets human error.

Now knocking on Hinata's door he gotten more and more nervous.

"Come in!"

"Hinata it's me." Naruto said as he walked.

"Hey Naruto, Shard." Hinata said.

"Greetings Naruto, Shard." Rena greeted.

"Hey girls." Shard greeted.

"Hinata I have something to tell you." Naruto said. "_Better to get this out of the way now so it won't be hard later."_

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going on a training trip for a couple years." Naruto replied.

"How long are you going to be gone?" the tone of her voice sadden.

"Three years at the most but that's why I'm here." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You see I'll probably miss your birthdays so I'm giving them to you them early." he replied.

"Gifts are nothing with out friends."

"I know but I will feel bad if I don't get you something." Naruto said handing her the a gift wrapped box.

Opening it Hinata eyes widen. The first thing she pulled out was a necklace with a dragon. The design was simple. A wingless dragon with it's tail wrapped around a green gem. The second thing was a ring. This design was a phoenix wings wrapping around the finger with a red gem on it's stomach. Finally the last one was a sleeveless cloak. It was lavender colored, with three mental buckles, with a hood.

"Naruto I love them." Hinata said as she hugged Naruto.

"I'm glad Hinata-chan. There's one more thing I want to give you." He said breaking the hug and giving her the seal. "This is a receiver seal. When I'm coming back or in danger I'll use the sender seal to transport it were ever this seal is . I'm entrusting it to you." he finish as she gave her the seal.

"I know just where to put it." standing on her bed she place the seal just above it on the ceiling.

"You know if I use it I could fall on top of you." Naruto smirked.

"Then just don't pig out on ramen and I'll be fine." Hinata replied.

"Just for that I will." Naruto smirk widen. With that they bid their farewells and Naruto left for the gates.

(Village gates)

"_Well this is it_"

"**Nervous kit, don't worry, I taught you a fair amount of jutsus in each element, and your skilled in spells.**"

"_He's right Naruto you'll be great out there. No bandit will stand a chance." _Shard told him.

"Y_our right. So where to go first?_"

"**I say go to the first stream and seal as much water as you can, because suna will be the best choice seeing it's our closest ally.**"

"Sounds like a plan."

With that the Young wizard and fox began their journey across the elemental nations.

**Wow it been a while since I updated this one. Anyways I want to point out Naruto's and Hinata's relationship is friend only right now. No love yet, maybe after they graduate maybe not. **

**Until next time **

**Read and review please**


End file.
